


Wings

by ThemWhoReads1997



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls - Freeform, Stanford Pines - Freeform, Test subject, Wings, Wings AU, Young Stanford Pines - Freeform, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemWhoReads1997/pseuds/ThemWhoReads1997
Summary: Fifteen years ago on a stormy afternoon, thirteen-year-old Stanford Pines was taken from his New Jersey Town. Fifteen years later, he returns. But he's not the same as he use to be, his DNA has been manipulated and his body changed. He's a weapon, a weapon Project Barn Owl desperately wants back.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Taken

The rain poured down as the two ran home from school, feet splashing the many puddles and coating their legs in mud and water as they pounded along the pavement to the Pines Pawn Shop just down the street.

Stanley and Stanford Pines skidded to a stop just outside the two story building and pushed open the door, the bell jingling as they walked across the threshold. The two grinned as their Ma looked down on them with a frown, her arms crossed at the sight of her dirty children "Bath! Now! You're filthy!" she said, pointing to the stairs that lead up the the house.

Ford looked out the window as he set his backpack down on the floor "I'll be back soon Ma, I just need to check the Stan 'O' Wars tied down properly before the tide comes in!" he said, racing back out the door before Kari could stop him. Stan giggled "One day, Ma, me and Stanford are going to sail the world," he said.

Kari smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Stan," she said, pushing him up the stairs. 

Stan smiled.

~ 

Ford ran down the street and onto the beach, the sand he kicked up sticking to his wet pants as he raced across it. The tide was already coming in and the thirteen-year-old boy hurried over to the half built boat to check the ropes were secure and tight.

"Hey kid!!" a voice called.

Ford looked up, his chestnut brown hair already plastered to his head from the torrent of rain and his glasses already hard to see out of, he squinted in the rain and adjusted the frames as the slid down his damp nose, wiping off the water with his sleeve, "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. 

The beefy looking man in the suit nodded "Come help me with this box, young man, it's heavy!" he said, pointing to the back of his van, the words 'Bombay Hook National Wildlife Refuge' written in white cursive lettering on the side. It seemed safe enough to investigate so Stanford hurried back to the street to help. 

The man smiled. "You seem like a strong young man, can you help?" he asked, pointing behind the wide open doors.

"I can try, Mister, but you seem strong enough yourself," Ford replied, coming over and peering into the back.

He frowned at the emptiness "Wheres the b-"

Ford let out a shocked yell as the man grabbed him and threw him in the back quickly "Hey! What's the meaning of this!?" he cried, leaping towards the doors as they closed, there was a thunk as it locked. He pounded his fists on the back. "LET ME GO!" 

A hissing noise from above caught Fords attention and he looked up in shock as a white gas began to filter through the tiny vents in the ceiling. He coughed and covered his mouth with the back of his jacket sleeve as he tried to avoid the whiteness filling up the small space, but he knew he was just delaying the inevitable. 

Soon, Stanford was passed out on the floor and the van's motor sprung to life, zooming down the street as it made it's way back to base. The man in the front smirked as he adjusted the camera screen from the front, watching the unconscious boy on the floor roll about,

"Welcome to Project Barn Owl, Subject 6" 

**One Month Later ~**

Stan waited every day by the window after school, his face smooshed against the glass and eyes darting left and right hoping to spot his twin, but his brother never returned. And while his parents gave Stanford a funeral and grieved for him and let him go, he waited.

He knew Stanford was alive, he could feel it in his heart, a twin connection that no matter how much his Ma and Pa told him otherwise, kept his hopes up. "Come home Stanford, please" he whispered, placing a hand on the glass as the sun sank over the horizon, turning the sky gold and bathing the sea in an orange glow as the calm waves lapped at the shore line.

Meanwhile, miles away from his home and trapped in the white interiors of a secret facility, Stanford's screams were ignored as the scientists sliced into his back with scalpels.


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons

**Training was probably his most favorite thing to do, the training instructor would press a button on his remote, sending a disc flying towards him out of nowhere. Stanford would grab it and send it careening into the target that also popped up out of nowhere, a random sequence of events that always changed.**

**(A/N: Like in Tron: Legacy, you should really watch that movie, it's good).**

**He had free rein of the large air space, the control collar on his neck would stop him if he disobeyed, but he hardly ever broke the rules now. The dome covering it was see-through, allowing him to see the trees and wildlife of the refuge center. Training also let him show off his moves, his heightened senses let him catch any incoming target easy and efficiently, while his bones had been lightened so he could glide and move better in the air. He had air sacks so he could breathe high altitudes. Even his blood was different now, the red blood cells nucleated.**

(Fact (According to Google): The air sacs permit a unidirectional flow of air through the lungs. Unidirectional flow means that air moving through bird lungs is largely 'fresh' air & has a higher oxygen content. In contrast, air flow is 'bidirectional' in mammals, moving back and forth into and out of the lungs. As a result, air coming into a mammal's lungs is mixed with 'old' air (air that has been in the lungs for a while) & this 'mixed air' has less oxygen. So, in bird lungs, more oxygen is available to diffuse into the blood.)

**All that constant exercise and training had given him muscles he was quite sure the guards were jealous of. If Crampelter could see him now, he'd shit himself. Ford smirked at the thought, almost getting hit in the face as another disc came at him, he caught it inches from his nose and threw it behind him without a glance, his ears had picked up the exact location of the next target.**

(Fact (According to Google): Birds have many bones that are hollow (pneumatized) with criss-crossing struts or trusses for structural strength. The number of hollow bones varies among species, though large gliding and soaring birds tend to have the most.)

**Another disc whizzed towards him and Stanford used it like a springboard before grabbing it and throwing it hard. The target shattered upon impact and Ford grinned as his score popped up on the screen; he had been five minutes faster than last time.**

**"Well done Subject 6, return to the ground" a voice said, the speaker crackling. Ford grumbled, he was enjoying his play time. Why did they always have to ruin it when he was just getting started?**

**He landed with a thud, folding his wings close to his spine and putting out his hands for the waiting men to cuff.**

**He noticed a new guy among the group, hiding behind one of the other men. The new man glanced at him, fear clear in his eyes and the way his body trembled slightly. Well, Stanford did look a little intimating, and with his large owl wings and decent muscles he could easily snap these humans in half if he wanted too.** **He chuckled in amusement as the man squeaked when he brushed passed, the fear rolling off him in waves, it seemed his comrades had told him some tall stories, "Relax, you dolt, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead by now" he said, giving the terrified man an evil smirk.**

**The man looked back at the door "I can't do this!" he blurted and ran off while the others chuckled at his cowardice,**

**"Go easy on the new guy, Stanford, he's still learning" said the one leading him along.** **Stanford smiled, only a few used his real name and treated him like a human being, these people he dubbed his friends,**

**"He's got to toughen up sometime, James, one day he'll come to realize I'm just a feathery teddy bear." he replied.**

**The men laughed.**

~

He had been planning his escape for years, carefully gathering info and watching the movements of people and cameras till he discovered a pattern. At night time the guard watching him would fall asleep about two hours after his shift started, that was when he would make his move.

The twenty-seven-year-old opened the hatch on his door that food was passed through and reached around to snatch the swipe card attached to the guard's front pocket. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the camera to turn away once more. When it did he reached through the hatch again and used the card to open the door, returning it back to it's place before the camera made its way back.

His bare feet were silent as he avoided the cameras and people, they had taught him to be silent, and as a weapon that was very important. He made his way down the hall and towards the exit sign, his heart pounding with excitement.

_Calm yourself, you'll only make risky hurried decisions if you think you're home free._

He took a deep breath and pick-pocketed a card from a woman who walked past his hiding place and he smiled down at the shiny ticket home. When the coast was clear, he hurried over to the door and unlocked it, forgetting the camera at the entrance as it turned back. The card dropped to the floor as he remembered, his blood froze, and he mentally cursed his stupidity as he looked up at the camera, watching the lens zoom in on him.

"See ya suckers" he grinned, giving them his version of a middle finger and racing outside. 

The cool fresh air felt so good on his skin, and he closed his eyes as he ran through the forest and out onto the marshlands of the wildlife refuge. He heard alarms start up and shouts of annoyance which sent birds flying this way and that. Stanford ignored it and unfurled his wings, shooting up into the cloudless sky like a spinning Dreidel on Hanukkah. He scratched at his bandaged wrists and smiled as he gazed at the faraway lights of home he could see if he zoomed in closer,

"I'm coming, Stanley," he whispered.

~

**Stan sat by the window as night fell. It had been five years since his brother had disappeared. His parents tried to get him to go out, even Pa had to force him to be a normal teenager and go to parties, but he had refused.**

_**What if Stanford came home when he wasn't there?** _

**Stan looked up as he felt a hand on his head "Sweetie, come on, he's not going to come home, he's gone" Kari said, passing him a plate of dinner.**

**Stan took it, "He's alive, I can feel it, he's just trapped, he'll come home when he can escape"**

**Kari sighed and picked up the other plates of uneaten food, before returning upstairs to do the dishes. Stan didn't know he'd have to wait ten more years for his brother to return.**


	3. Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'm On Top Of The World - Imagine Dragons

He was in Dover Delaware, a few hours from home, he could either fly the main road en route to Pleasantville or he could fly over Delaware bay and get to his New Jersey town faster. Ford glided over the land and gazed down at the fields and houses he passed as he did a few loops and twists in the air.

Birds squawked at him in terror, finding the man in the sky strange and weird, humans didn't just fly about. His white boiler suit uniform was tied around his middle to allow the cool wind to flow over his body gently. While the soft but tough feathers on his neck and arms, and down his ribs made him more streamline in the air. He looked down, watching his shadow fly over the grassy meadows and cement roads "Whooooo Hoooo!" he cried, giggling as he put his arms up like superman, he knew it was silly to be so immature but goodness he deserved some happiness for once.

~

Stan kicked his heels into the sand as he swung on the swing set, a small container of chips in his hands, even after all these years the metal swings had held against the oceans current and waves, rusting away as the ocean breeze and water battered it black and blue. He gazed at the empty seat beside him, imagining his brother sitting there, nose in some nerd book, maybe even mumbling dorky science words.

"What's taking you so long?" he asked, the seagulls squawking at him as he picked at his lunch. He grumbled and threw them on the sand, The gulls fighting and squabbling over the wasted food as it settled on the ground. Stan sighed as he watched them, every time he thought of Stanford he'd lose his appetite, and he had become far too skinny because if it. His mother had tried to get to him to eat more, heck, even his father had to force food into him at some point when his weight became dangerously low.

**"You're going to waste away, Stanley, please eat" his mother insisted as he pushed away yet another meal away,**

**"I'm not hungry" he mumbled, his Pa throwing him an apple as he made to leave the table,**

**"Just eat this, please, for your mothers sake"**

**Stan sighed and took a bite as he left the table, most likely to head to down to the shop to wait as he did every night.** **Later that night Filbrick found the half-eaten apple by the cash register and his son fast asleep on the floor by the door. He put the apple in the bin and covered Stan in a blanket before he switched off the light, and went back upstairs.**

~

Stanford gazed at the Bay as it neared, the beautiful blue water glittered in the sunlight and he swooped down to put a hand a few inches into the water; the water spraying up behind him. It was cold, salty and amazing, and made him feel so free. He smiled, laughed and flew up higher, watching his reflection in the water as he glided over it.

_"I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but not til you move it_

_Now take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ey_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ey_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ey_

_Take it with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world"_

The words came easy to him as he sang. They had had speakers all over the facility as playing music increased worker activity according to the boss man. Stanford had enjoyed singing along to some songs as the scientists poked and prodded him, he had gotten used to it after a while, the pain. His tolerance for it getting stronger the more he grew.

_"I coulda gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_

_I've traveled all this way for something_

_Now take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ey_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ey_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ey_

_Take it with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world"_

Ford flew through the air happily, chuckling as a flock of geese scattered as he zoomed passed.

_"And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now"_

He shot up into the clouds, the higher altitudes making him feel giddy as he looked down at the coloured landscape below, all fitting together like a patchwork quilt. He closed his wings and fell like a stone, laughing as his stomach flipped and flopped in distress. At the last minute he unfurled his wings and shot across the rest of the lake like a bullet.

_"'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ey_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ey_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ey_

_Take it with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world"_

He was almost home.

The buildings swooped passed his eyes, familiar and homey, the beach set in his sights as he neared it. He used his genetically altered vision to zoom onto the swing set, his eyes widening as he saw him. There, was his brother, gazing down at the seagulls as they fought over some soggy chips. He looked far too skinny and was watching them sadly, feet scuffing the sand. 

Stanford landed near him, quiet as a mouse and sat down on the empty seat, "Hey Stan, long time no see huh?" he said quietly. Stan's head turned around so fast Ford was quite shocked he didn't get whiplash, "S-Stanford?" he asked, his voice quiet and strained as his eyes raked over his brother. Ford nodded "I missed you" he said, giving him a small smile.

Stan leapt of the swing and hugged him so tightly that Ford started crying. They fell off the swings and onto the sand, "I missed you too" Stan choked.


	4. Finally Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bad Liar – Imagine Dragons

Stan helped him to his feet, eyes widening at the wings as Ford shook the sand from them.

"Am I seeing things?" he asked,

Ford shook his head "The place I was in, they gave me wings"

Stan gasped. "Can you fly!?"

"How did you think I got here?" Ford asked.

Stan grinned. "Wow!"

Ford sat back down on the swing, as did Stan "They kidnapped me and messed with my DNA, gave me wings and trained me to be a weapon, its not wow."  
  
Stan had stars in his eyes "I think it's awesome, I want wings!"

Ford grumbled, "No Stan, you don't, it was painful and scary, and I hated every second of it" he said, burying his bare feet into the sand. Stan suddenly felt guilty, he looked down at the bandaged wrists as his twin scratched at them, "What happened to your arms?"

Ford sighed "I tried to kill myself..." he mumbled.

Stan put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm glad you're okay. "

Ford smiled sadly at him.

  
"Now to tell Ma and Pa you're home."

Ford gulped. "This won't be easy."

"That's why you got me, brother," Stan said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

~

Stan opened the door and the familiar jingle filled the air as the door hit the bell. Ford smiled fondly at the noise. Kari's voice floated down the stairs. "Stanley, sweetie, is that you?"

"Yeah, Ma! Can you and Pa come down here, it's urgent," Stan called. 

Kari came down the stairs moments later, a small boy holding her hand. Stan smiled "Ma, look who came home," he said, moving aside to reveal Stanford.

Kari gasped "St-Stanford?"

Ford nodded, looking down at his feet awkwardly as Kari raced over and pulled her son into a hug, tears running down her face. "Oh my baby, you're okay! Wait what, w-what are these?" Kari asked, running her hand down one of Ford's wings. Ford pulled away. "I can explain it all when Pa gets here, and who's this?" he asked, noticing the small boy standing by the steps.

Kari smiled "This is Shermy, he's your younger brother"

"I have another brother?" Ford asked, not quite believing it. Kari nodded and Ford smiled and kneeled down to Shermy's height "Hey Shermy, my name's Stanford, I'm Stanley's twin"

"But, you died, Ma said you died," Shermy said. Ford shook his head "No, I was just away for a long time"

"Where?"

Ford stood up as Pa came down. "I guess it's time to explain."

~

"They did what!?"

Kari looked furious.

Stan patted her arm to try to get her to calm down. Pa was silent as Ford talked about the past fifteen years, everyone growing more horrified and shocked the more he talked. He cleared his throat once he had finished, "You escaped, but are they going to come after you?"

Ford stood up "Shit!" he cried, when he realized how stupid he had been, _he shouldn't have come home, he had put everyone in danger!_

Shermy giggled as Kari smacked her feathery son with Pa's newspaper "No swearing!" she cried, passing the paper back to her husband. Ford rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry, Ma" he said sheepishly. Stan poked the feathers on Ford's side "It's so weird, you're like a mutant now,"

Ford smacked his hand "Don't touch me," he growled, making his twin jump. Stan pulled his hand away as he sat back down, "Look, I know I've probably put you all in danger, but I can handle whatever they throw at me, I know how to fight, I never miss a shot and I can kick their scrawny butts back to where they crawled out from. I'm not asking you to help me, in fact it would be better if you left town for a bit"

"No," Filbrick said, standing up and looking at his son "I will not stand ideally by as you go gallivanting around the town, we are going to help you whether or not you like it, you're my son, and I finally have you back, we do this as a family or not at all."

Ford smiled "Well I do like to show off, the more of an audience the better" he said, cracking his knuckles. Kari came around the table and grabbed Stanford's ear, yanking him from his seat "You need a bath"

"I can wash myself!" Ford cried as Kari led him to the bathroom. Stan burst into laughter as Ford gave him a 'help me' look.

"You're on your own bro!" he called after him.

~

Kari helped him with his wings as he sat in the tub of soapy water "What are these?" she asked as she ran his hand over the small black metal things poking from his chest,

"They were to help with my wings"

"How?"

"When I got my wings my brain didn't process that they were a part of me, they were just useless and unmovable. So they stuck a tube in my head, the other end was connected to my spine, the tube had wires and provided a connection from my brain to my wings so I could move them, like a Ethernet cord." Ford replied as he pushed back his hair to show Kari the scar where the tube had once been "I also had wires all over me."

Kari grimaced "Oh my poor boy, did they knock you out?"

"For the tube yes, for everything else? No, they wanted me tough."

"How long did you have the tube for?"  
  
"Four years" Ford replied.

"The pain, did it make you tough?" Kari asked,

"I can get shot, and it doesn't bother me, so yeah, I guess?"

Kari poured a cup of water over his head, laughing at his un-pleased look as water dripped down his face,

"Are you done?" he asked. Kari kissed his cheek "Never baby, I missed you so much, let me have this." 

So Ford let his Ma mother him, tolerating it only because he knew how much she had missed him.

~

Kari unpeeled the wet bandages off his arm while the others watched and Stan sucked in a hiss of air as he saw the half-healed slits. Someone had carefully stitched the worst ones, "You weren't kidding when you said you had tried to, you know" Stan said, he didn't want to say what he meant as Shermy was still in the room. Ford nodded, not even wincing once as Kari dabbed some disinfectant on the wounds. She re-bandaged them with fresh gauze and patted his cheek, "I'm so proud of you."

Ford smiled and looked at Shermy "How old are you?"

"Seven years old, how old are you?" the boy asked

"Same as Stanley, how about you go to your room? I need to talk important adult stuff with the others,"

Shermy got up from the table and ran off to his room and Ford smiled, "I missed so much, I'm so sorry," he said, his wings drooping sadly. Stan patted his arm. "It's fine, are you hungry?"

"Starving, what about you, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks, why are you so skinny?" Ford asked, poking Stan in the ribs, which he noted he could feel. Stan huffed "We all dealt with loosing you differently, Stanford, every time I thought about you I'd lose my appetite"

"I'm sorry" Ford said, pulling him into a hug. Stan hugged back.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Filbrick asked.

~

**Stanford trembled as they came near him, the wings on his back still hurting horribly as the grafting healed, "Come along Subject 6, we need to get this done quickly" a scientist said, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the door where the Orderlies were waiting to take him.  
  
Ford struggled in their grip, the fourteen year old didn't want a tube in his head, he had already suffered enough with the wings. The men lifted him up by the arms, and Ford kicked his feet as he was lifted off the floor, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT THIS! LET ME GO!" he yelled, trying to free himself. The men ignored him and carried him through the double doors where the doctors were waiting for him, their mouths covered and their hands gloved in rubber, **

**The gas mask hissing like a snake.**

[ **(Art by Uberbee on Tumblr)** ](https://uberbee.tumblr.com/)


	5. Bits & Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Roots - Imagine Dragons

**The tube had been removed a week ago, and while he was happy; Ford felt rather lost without it. They had scheduled therapy straight after he had woken up.** **He moved his wings according to the instructions the man in the white coat was telling him as he sat on the metal table in the Lab, the top half of his white boiler suit tied around his middle as per usual,**

**"Stretch out the left one as far as you can" the man asked, moving an arm in accordance.**

**Ford grunted as he did so, it felt odd having to do it on his own, and even though his brain now registered that the wings were a part of him he still had awhile to go before moving the wings would be second nature.**

**He tucked the wings back in as the man nodded, writing something down on his clipboard, "Well done Subject 6, that will be all for today."**

**The Orderlies walked him back to his room and he** **spent the rest of the afternoon banging on the door, screaming at the guards to let him go. His wings out as his anger and sadness coursing through them. The shock collar around his neck beeped a warning and he screamed in pain and fell to the floor as electricity coursed through him for the third time that afternoon. When it was over he got straight back up and continued to bang on the door with his bruised fists.**

**He would _not_ let a few volts stop him.**

**He always felt homesick when he was left alone to his thoughts, emotions would run high and he wanted nothing more than to murder every one of these sick bastards and run home to his family.** **The hissing sound of sleeping gas alerted him and he sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning up against the metal as tears ran down his face, his neck sore from being electrified.**

~

Ford sighed, his fingers clenched. "Did you have Shermy to replace me?" he whispered. Kari gasped and came over, hugging her son "No! No baby no, of course not!"

"Truth?"

"Truth, nothing could replace you" Kari said, kissing his forehead softly. Ford closed his eyes, enjoying the affection he had missed before standing up, "Now that's cleared up. We need a plan."

"What did you have in mind?" Pa said, noticing the look on his sons face, similar to the one he used when he was thinking.

~

**He ran down the corridor, his heart beating fast as the men behind him gave chase. The useless wings on his back dragged behind him as he looked for an exit, the hospital gown he was in far too big on him and he almost tripped as it caught under his bare feet.**

**"SUBJECT 6! STOP RIGHT NOW!" the guard at the front yelled.** **Fourteen-year-old Stanford shook his head, his eyes noticing a door nearby. he ran too it when he saw the outside behind the slightly frosted glass. The door didn't open and he tugged at it, sobbing loudly, "LET ME GO!" he yelled, banging on the glass.** **Hands grabbed him, picking him up off the floor so he couldn't run. Ford struggled and cried, twisting his body in attempt to free himself, "NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"**

**A sharp pain in his neck made him scream and hands tightened their hold as he grew sluggish and tired, "It's okay bud, just go to sleep" a voice said calmly. Ford obeyed and closed his eyes as his arms and legs grew too heavy, the drugs already clouding his vision.** **When he woke from his drug induced sleep there was a metal collar around his neck.**

**He tugged at it with a finger in annoyance, "What the heckity hay hay is this thing?" he asked his empty room.**

**"Shock collar, you misbehave like that again and you get shocked," a guard said, peering through the food hatch of his door.** **Ford looked at him grumpily. "I'm not an animal! Take it off!" he insisted.** **The man laughed and closed the hatch, "No can do, kid."**

~

Filbrick piled the weapons he had hidden around the house and some old knives from the antique store downstairs. Ford grinned and Kari grimaced, not realizing just how many sharp things her husband had "These are perfect" Ford said. Filbrick smiled softly "Can you use them?" he asked. Ford nodded and picked up the pieces of an old gun, putting it back together in record time.

He filled the chamber with bullets from the old box of rounds and readied it. Everyone gaped at how quickly he had done it in and Ford wondered if he had bet his old time.

"How!?" Stan asked,

"They trained me too," Ford answered.

**The Orderly pushed the sixteen-year-old down into the seat, careful not to touch the tube in his head, while the man opposite him across the table smiled, "Good morning, Subject 6, sleep well?"**

**Ford looked at him with black circles under his eyes, "Fine," he grumbled tiredly.** **The man pushed over a pile of odd looking parts, "Today, I'll be teaching you how to take apart and put together a gun, you will continue to do so until it becomes second nature, only after you have completed said task will we start on shooting practice at the firing range," he said.** **Ford took the paper he gave him, instructions on what went where, were written down on the laminated page.**

**"Memorize this and begin, if you mess up you'll be shocked, is that clear?"**

**"Yes sir."**

Stan gaped "So cool!"

Ford smiled softly. "If they come for me then you need to follow my instructions. _I_ am the boss, is that clear?"

His family nodded, Shermy looked afraid and Ford kneeled down to his height once more, "Don't worry Sherm, you won't need to fight, in fact none of you will need too if my plan goes right. But take a weapon just in case" he said. Shermy grabbed the dagger before Kari could stop him and clung to it tightly, his knuckles white. 

[(Art by Uberbee on Tumblr)](https://uberbee.tumblr.com/)


	6. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Next To Me - Imagine Dragons

Kari smiled "How about while we wait, I cook something and we can talk, eat and catch up, sound good?"

Ford smiled back, "Sounds great, Ma, thank you."

Kari ruffled his hair and trailed off to the kitchen to make some dinner for her family. Ford twiddled his thumbs at the table as he waited, the delicious smells of food wafted into the dining room. He found himself taking apart and putting back together the small handgun he had taken from the small pile to keep his finger occupied as he jittered in his seat. Filbrick sighed "Something bothering you, son?"

Ford's wings drooped "I really hope we all make it through, I don't want you to die because of my stupidity..."

Stan patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Point Dexter, we're Pines, nothing can stop us, we'll beat those bad guys and you can finally be free."

Ford smiled at that, "Sounds like a plan-"

"DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!"

"-Stan" Ford finished, earning a furious glare from his twin. Shermy cackled.

~

Ford shoveled food into his mouth as everyone chatted away, he had missed Kari's food a lot, the mush he had been forced to eat had little to no flavour and he had detested it.

**A man pushed the tray into the hatch and a thirteen-year-old Ford took it, wrinkling his nose at the goop "Whats this?" he asked.** **The guard chuckled "Breakfast" he said, slamming the hatch shut. Ford set the tray down on his bed and sighed, picking up the plastic spoon and poking at it "Just pretend its potato's or something" he muttered to himself.** **He pinched his nose and took a bite, trying not to spit it out "This is awful!" he whined.**

**"Shut it!"**

**Ford really missed his Ma's cooking now, even the awful brussel sprouts she would make him eat.**

Shermy grinned "I just thought of a great idea!" he said, spearing a green bean with his fork, his eyes shining with delight.

"Oh? And what's that honey?" Kari asked,

"We could fill hundred of water balloons with oatmeal and throw them at the bad guys! From the living room window!"

Ford stopped eating and laughed. "Oh yes! Please do!" he said, imagining the men yelling in horror as the mushy breakfast splattered over their uniforms.

"Really!?" Shermy asked. Ford nodded "It's a great plan, kid."

Shermy wolfed down the rest of his dinner, "Can I be excused, Ma? Please?"

Kari nodded and Shermy shot from the table to go get started on his little balloon project. Ford watched him go with a soft smile and went back to his food. Pa was watching him with great interest as he devoured the heaping plateful, "Have you been starved or something?"

Ford shook his head. "No, flying just uses up a lot of energy,"

Filbrick nodded "Cause it does" he said. Ford cocked his head. "I'm sorry?"

"No, no, I'm just thinking" Filbrick reassured him, waving a hand at him as he went back to eating. Stan gave a confused look, not sure if Pa was angry at Ford for eating so much or not. Ford shrugged at him, Filbrick's gruff voice often confused them.

~

An hour, and one oatmeal covered Shermy later, they had enough water balloons filled with oatmeal to throw. Ford looked down at the large buckets of colored balloons with a chuckle. "This is going to be a riot."

Shermy held up a hand "Agreed, High Six?"

Ford was shocked for a second but high-fived him "High six."

He helped Shermy carry the heavy buckets into the living room which overlooked the street. He was able to lift two in each arm when Filbrick could barely lift one "What?" he asked, when his Pa looked at him in annoyance "They give you steroids too?"

Ford laughed "Nope, these are natural, working out was my play time."

Shermy grabbed one of his arms and Ford lifted him up off the ground, the boy giggling as Ford swung him about. Stan grabbed the other one, his skinny frame easy to lift.

"Stanley!" Ford said in shock, Stan smirked, "What?"

"You're lighter than Shermy!"

Stan let go and huffed, sitting on the window seat, "I'll eat more, I swear."

Ford sat down next to him and hugged him "You eat when you feel better, now, I don't know about you but I wanna scare the crap out of Crampelter, you in for some fun?"

A smile slowly spread across Stan's face and he jumped up "Yes!"

"Absolutely not!" Kari said, her hands on her hips. Ford grumbled "But I've been day dreaming about it for years!" the man whined. Kari shook her head "No, you will _not_ be drawing attention to yourself!"

"Aughhh, Ma!" Ford fell to the ground and laid on his back, his wings out.

"Are you seriously having a tantrum?" Kari asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement, Ford shut his eyes and grumbled "No"

_Maybe_

"Then get off the floor, you big baby" his Ma said, nudging him with a foot. Stan snorted with laughter as Ford sat up, using a wing to smack the floor in annoyance.

~

**An eighteen-year-old Stanford gazed down at the expanse training room from the high platform, the usual hard floor had been covered in padding, just in case this failed. His instructor, a tall, well built man, stood behind him.**

**"Are you ready Subject 6?" he asked, a clipboard in his hands and a pen poised to take notes.**

**"No! Not at all" Ford squeaked.** **The Instructor chuckled "You have wings, learn to use them" he said, and with that he pushed him off the platform.** **Ford shrieked and fell, limbs waving about as his brain tried to process what had just happened. He gritted his teeth and unfurled his wings, his shoulder/wing joints twinging at the sudden sharp use and he shot up like a recently opened parachute.**

**For a second he thought he had it, but then the top of the dome came down to greet him and he hit the thick glass with a loud smack before falling down on to the padded floor with a thud. Ford ignored the laughter and groaned in humiliation, covering his face with his arm to block out the glaring sunlight from above, mocking him.**

**"Subject 6? Are you okay?" his Instructor called.**

**"Never better" he replied wearily, sitting up.**

**"Then, again!"**

**(A/N: Diagram by me! XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons

_**(Warning: Detailed Suicide Attempt)** _

**The twenty-seven-year-old grabbed the scalpel from the tray when the scientist taking his blood wasn't looking. He hummed along to the song issuing from the speakers above as he waited for her to finish filling the third vial,** **"Read any good books lately?" she asked kindly.** **Ford looked down at her, a little shocked at the sudden conversation, no one else talked to him so she must be new,**

_**Perfect.** _

**"I, no, I don't have time," he replied.** **The woman smiled, "Pity, my favorite author just released a new book, it's very good" she said, setting the vials of warm blood onto the silver tray and taking them over to the fridge.** **Ford shoved the scalpel up his sleeve as he rolled it down. The sharp metal poking his inner elbow.** **Soon he wouldn't have to deal with these people again, he could leave, just not in the way he would have liked.**

**~**

**The door clanged shut behind him and he sat down on his bed, pulling out the knife from its hidden compartment. He took off the top half of his boiler suit and tied it around his middle, leaning his arms on his knees. He extended his wings and gazed at them with a sigh, he shouldn't have them, he was such a freak.**

**"I'm so sorry, Stanley. I said I would come home. I believed it. But I don't think I can escape, I've studied the patterns, I've done everything I can to ensure a foolproof plan, but I'm afraid..." he choked, feeling tears roll down his face. They splattered on his bed-sheets, dampening the white fabric.** **He clenched his hand tightly and took a deep breath, lifting the sharp knife to his left arm and shaking as his eyes gazed down at the blue veins. Scars ran up and down his arms from needles, tests and training.**

**They were pale and shiny, grotesque and wrong.**

**He quickly sliced into the skin on both arms, severing the veins in one swift motion. He gritted his teeth in pain as scarlet blood ran down his wrists and the knife fell from his shaking hand, clattering to the ground.**

_**Red on silver,** _

_**red on white,** _

_**Red on him.** _

**The camera chose its sweet time to turn on and move around until it focused on him. Alarms began to blear as their precious subject fell off the bed and onto the floor, blood pooling beneath his arms as it trickled from the wounds. "It's better this way" he mumbled as the door to his room opened. Voices shouted orders but they all sounded muffled to his fading hearing, he closed his eyes, waiting for himself to go.** **Hands lifted him up onto the gurney they had rolled in. More hands putting pressure onto his sliced wrists, trying to keep his blood inside his body.**

**He saw the hallway lights pass over his closed eyelids as he's rolled down the corridor,**

**Then nothing.**

~

The black van parked on the curb overlooking the beach. The salty sea air and the squawking seagulls met the drivers senses as he opened the door, closing it behind him with a thunk. Here he was, Oliver Meadows, back to the small town on the edge of the country, a whole lot thinner and a heck of a lot richer. The last time he had been here was over fifteen years ago and still it appeared nothing about Glass Shard Beach had changed. He gazed at the Pawn Shop just down the road and smiled softly, adjusting the cuff links on his sleeve.

It was time to pay the Pines Family a quick visit.

~

**Stanford woke to the steady beep of his heart monitor and the sharp pressure of leather straps holding him down. He wasn't shocked, he had just tried to off himself after all, of course he was tied down. He opened his eyes as he felt a soft hand on his forehead. It was the woman that had taken his blood earlier. "I'm just making sure your comfortable before I go."**

**"Go?"**

**"I was fired" she said with a frown.**

**"What? Why?" Ford asked, still a little groggy from the drugs.**

**"They fired me for not checking you over after the Orderlies escorted you back to your room, it's my first day here and I'm already out," she chuckled weakly.** **Ford glanced behind her at the man standing close by, his black suit clean and tidy.**

**"Times up Marina, come with me" Oliver said, adjusting the golden cuff links on his sleeve.**

**"Wait!" Ford said as she made to leave.** **They both looked back "Don't fire her, I knew she was new, I took advantage of it" he said, eyes half closed, he was so tired.**

**"I'm sorry, Subject 6, but because of her negligence we almost lost you, she is to be let go, come along Marina."**

**Marina followed the man, giving Ford a small wave as she disappeared around the corner.** **Ford sighed and leaned his head back on the pillows, "Fuck sakes" he grumbled, closing his eyes with a sigh.**

**"Tough day, huh?" a voice asked.** **Ford turned his head and opened his eyes, "James! What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked, noticing the guard standing in the middle of the lab.**

**"I heard you tried to kill yourself, stupid son of a bitch, happy birthday by the way. We left you a present in your room and some cake, don't tell Oliver, he's a fucking wet blanket, and don't worry about Henry, that asshole of a guard's been dealt with."**

**Ford chuckled, "Thanks, appreciated."**

**James walked off, whistling the happy birthday tune as he left, and** **Ford went back to sleep, his arms itchy and painful.** **When he woke next, he was back in his room, a good-sized plate of chocolate cake and a messily wrapped box sat on the end of his bed near his feet. Ford sat up, wincing as his recently stitched wounds pulled, the injuries wrapped up in thick, white bandages.** **Henry banged on his door. "You up yet, Freak?""**

**"Yes" Ford grumbled, _he hated that damn man._**

_**Why couldn't James watch his door.** _

**Ever since he had arrived here, Henry had stood at his door, the rude asshole calling him names and being a total jerk. But he did do his job well, and any whining hadn't done a thing to help.** **Stanford picked up the cake and smiled, he hadn't had cake since his thirteenth birthday.**

**He shoved it in to his mouth and devoured the sweet treat, barely chewing as the sugar washed over his taste buds. "Oh god that's good" he mumbled with his mouth full, cake crumbles falling onto his bed.** **Discarding the now empty plate he reached for the box, tearing at the paper as he leaned the box on his knees, it surprisingly heavy for it's size.** **Inside were a stack of obviously second-hand books. Ford smiled at the old and new covers, fingers caressing the pages as he checked them out one by one. He picked up the one that looked the most interesting and opened it, settling down to read with a smile on his face.**

**Everything temporarily forgotten as he lost himself in the inky words.**


	8. Pines! Pines! Pines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Machine – Imagine Dragons

Stanford gave Kari a nod when the doorbell rang once more, and he leaned up against the wall of the doorway leading down to the shop, his gun locked and loaded. He had seen Oliver coming and had put everyone on high alert. Filbrick had his hands protectively on Shermy's shoulders as they stood beside him, a wing in front of them for protection. It wasn't the best of shields, but it would have to do for now. He could feel Shermy stroking the feathers softly and he smiled as he tried to concentrate.

"Can I help you? The stores closed for the day I'm afraid, Sunday and all." Kari's voice said. Oliver's bored reply filtered up the steps and Ford gritted his teeth, "I was actually hoping to talk to you, about your son?"

"Stanley? What did he do now? I'm sure whatever he's damaged we can replace if needed"

"No no, your other son, Stanford,"

"I'm sorry to say he's dead, been so for fifteen years, please don't bother us again" Kari said, her voice choking. He heard the bell jingle as Kari tried to close the door, "Are you sure?" Oliver insisted. Kari let out a sob, her acting skills were brilliant, "We had a funeral and everything, so please, just leave!"

When Oliver refused Kari sobbed harder "FILBRICK!" she yelled. Filbrick went down to investigate. "Is this man bothering you, dear?"

"He's asking about Stanford, I tried to tell him but he won't listen."

Filbrick growled "Get out of my store, you're upsetting my wife!"

Oliver sighed "I see, my apologies, sorry for bothering you, good day" he said. Kari locked the door and came back up, wiping the crocodile tears from her face as Filbrick followed close behind, "He's gone" Kari said softly. Stanford peeked out the window, using his good hearing to pick up the sound of Oliver's voice as the man walked back to his car, "It doesn't appear he's here, keep a lookout, if he doesn't turn up we can extend the search radius" he said into the walkie talkie. Ford sighed with relief and put the gun down, "Thanks Ma, who knew your lying skills could come in handy."

Kari waved a hand at him and smiled "Oh you."

~

Ford climbed up to the roof with his brother close behind. Both of them peeking out at the mass of people slowly appearing in the black vans as they clung to the roof tiles, "There's a lot of them, Stanford, are you sure you can fight them all?" Stan asked, watching the people in suits look around.

"Piece of cake."

**Twenty-three-year-old Stanford gazed at the group of men, all of them wearing suits and all of them in a fighting stance.** **He found it rather strange to be wearing a suit to fight in, but this place was weird, so he didn't really question it.** **Ford got into a fighting pose, similar to the others. This would be his first time attacking real people instead of the test dummies he had been training against.**

**"Are you ready Subject 6?" the speaker asked.** **Ford nodded, and the men came at him, there would be no holding back, any kick, punch, bite or hit would be landing on him if needed, and vise versa.**

**He shot into the air immediately and swooped down, landing kicks, hits and punches that always landed where he wanted them to go.** **He was distracted for a second as he regained his bearings, and a hand grabbed his foot and swung him at the floor. Ford let out an 'oof' as he hit the ground with a smack,** **"Defend yourself from all angles, Subject 6."**

**Ford cuffed him with a wing and he let go,**

**"I know, you don't have to keep telling me."**

Ford stood up, giving Shermy the all clear to throw. The excited boy picked up a balloon and Ford jumped off the roof, doing a forward roll in midair before he unfurled his wings and swooped across the street at a breakneck speed.

"THERE HE IS!" someone yelled. Ford dodged the darts that came flying, cackling madly at the men's pathetic attempts to stop him, "You can't catch me" he said in a singsong voice, swiping a gun and open firing. The darts knocked them out seconds later and Ford threw the empty weapon at the next group. It hit one man in the forehead and made him fall over as he was knocked out cold. Shermy took his chance and began to throw the balloons, earning quite a few yells of horror as the sticky breakfast food coated Shermy's victims. Oliver watched from the car in annoyance as Ford swooped and dodged and careened in the air, a grin on his face as he fought the people he had sent to capture him. As the last man fell Ford landed, giving Stan a thumbs up as the man sat on the roof,

"HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE A BAD-ASS!" Stan yelled, stars in his eyes.

Ford laughed and wandered back to the house, a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

Kari yanked open the door and hugged him tightly, "My brave boy, I'm so proud of you!"

Oliver pulled out the gun from the hidden compartment and loaded the bullets into it.

This time there would be no mercy.

~

"Now what?" Stan asked.

"It's over, isn't it?" Shermy asked. 

Ford shrugged "I don't know, but what I do know is that I have to pack a bag and leave right now, I can't keep putting you in harm's way"

"You can't leave!" Stan cried "You just got here!"

Ford sighed "I'm sorry, but I have too go, it's the safest thing, Oliver is still out there, and while he's alive I _need_ to stay away from him."

Stan sat down "But, I don't want you to go" he said sadly.

"I'll be okay" Ford said, sitting down with his brother. Stan hugged him, sobbing into Fords chest as his twin hugged him back.

~

Kari made sure he had plenty of food and Filbrick gave him his favorite gun, "I don't really need this, but thank you, it's appreciated" he said, stuffing them into his bag. Kari kissed his cheeks and Filbrick stood there awkwardly. Shermy hugged him "It was nice meeting you."

Ford ruffled his hair "Nice to meet you too, kid" he said. Stan hugged him tightly once more and Ford poked his chest and smiled, trailing down the steps, "Eat, I won't say it again." he said, stopping at the doorway. A man was standing in the doorway, gun raised and a smirk on his face. Stanford had no time to react to seeing Oliver before the sound of breaking glass and the white hot pain of bullets sliced into his wing. His enemy chuckled as he crossed the threshold, feet crunching as the shoes stepped on the broken shards. Ford fell to the ground, groaning at the pain.

"You really think you can just run away?" Oliver asked, his calm demeanor still in play, Ford gritted his teeth.

"Such a waste of talent and science, I had high hopes for you, Stanford, it's such a pity it has to come to this."

Oliver raised the gun, and Fords eyes widened, _he was going to kill him!_

"Before you kill me, tell me this, why Subject 6? Why not Subject 1?"

Oliver cocked his head "You didn't think you were the only one, did you?"

"There's more!?"

"Of course, now hold still."

Ford closed his eyes, hand curled tightly into the backpack his Mother had made up for him. Tears ran down his face, _this was it, this was the end._

He heard the gun go off and he flinched, waiting, waiting.

_Had Oliver missed?_

When he didn't feel the bullets he opened his eyes, his heart beating fast in his chest. Stanley stood over him, gun aimed at the man on the floor, propped up with one arm as he bleed, "No one hurts my brother and gets away with it" he spat. Oliver gazed at the blood spreading across his white shirt in shock and Ford gaped, _it hadn't been Oliver who had shot, it had been Stanley!_

"Not so fancy now are you, pretty boy" Stan growled. Ford stood up, his right wing dragging as blood dripped down the feathers and onto the old carpet. Oliver fell back to the floor as he bleed out, his eyes rolling back into his head and his body going still. Stan nudged him to make sure he was truly dead before he gave Ford back the gun.

The winged man hugged Stanley tightly, "You saved me" he said, not quite believing it,

"Of course."

"Pines! Pines! Pines!" Shermy called from the house, Ford chuckled "I guess, I guess I can stay then."

Stan cheered.


End file.
